Playful Kiss
by Yuna Mikuzuki
Summary: Based on Korean Drama 'Playful Kiss'. Sakura Haruno adalah siswi SMU yang bodoh dan jatuh cinta kepada  siswa yang sempurna sesekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun Sasuke malah menolaknya habis-habisan di depan semua orang. Full Summary inside! Chap 3!
1. Chapter 1 : Oh, No!

**Playful Kiss**

**Yuna Mikuzuki  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Based on Korean Drama 'Playful Kiss'. Sakura Haruno adalah siswi SMU yang bodoh dan jatuh cinta kepada siswa yang sempurna sesekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun Sasuke malah menolaknya habis-habisan di depan semua orang. Ketika rumah Sakura hancur, dia dan ayahnya pindah menumpang di rumah teman lama ayahnya. Ternyata teman lama ayahnya adalah ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha! Dan Sakura mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Mampukah Sakura mengubah hati sang **_**perfectionist**_**, Sasuke Uchiha?**

Annyeong haseo! Playful Kiss, dari drama korea, Playful Kiss. Disaranin pada nonton, deh, lucu dan ngakak banget! Hope you like it! Arigatou, kamsahamnida!

* * *

Di suatu pedalaman hutan, sang pangeran tengah berjalan-jalan. Angin menyapanya, dan ia melanjutan berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan seorang putri yang sedang tertidur, sambil menaruh buku sketsanya di atas pahanya. Sang pangeran yang terpana langsung menghampirinya dan mencium bibir bawah sang putri. Secepat mungkin ia pergi agar tak mengganggu mimpi sang putri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang putri terjaga. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa panas, seperti habis dicium. Kemudian, seekor kuda putih lewat. Kuda itu berjalan dan memutarkan kepalanya kepada sang putri. Dan kuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seakan menggoda sang putri. Sang putri pun membalas kedipan matanya dengan mengedipan sebelah matanya juga. Dan sang putri tersenyum menyengir dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, mem'bwee' si kuda.

Kuda itu berjalan meninggalkan sang putri. Putri yang penasaran mengejar si kuda. Sang putri berhenti di sebuah bukit kecil. Ia melihat sosok pemuda di bukit itu. Sang putri terpana melihatnya. Sang pemuda itu ternyata seorang pangeran yang tadi menciumnya. Tentu saja sang putri tidak mengetahuinya.

Pangeran pun tersenyum dan menghampiri sang putri. Sekarang badan mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka pun saling menatap. Di sekeliling mereka bunga-bunga bermekaran, seperti menghiasi bersatunya mereka. Sang pangeran mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah sang putri, seperti hendak menciumnya. Sang putri yang terkejut spontan menutup wajahnya dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

TENG TENG TENG….

"Mmmm… ngh.."

Gadis berambut pink ini terbangun. Rupanya yang tadi hanya mimpi. Ia tertidur di atas kursi bukit belakang sekolah. Dan ia mendengar bunyi lonceng berdentang menandakan waktu istirahat pertama telah usai. Ia terburu-buru dan segera berlati meninggalkan bukit belakang sekolah.

"Oh, tidak!" ia ketinggalan buku sketsanya yang tertinggal di sana. Sesegera mungkin ia mengambilnya kembali.

**Playful Kiss**

**Chapter 1 : Oh, no!**

Pelajaran ketiga sedang berlangsung. Hari ini pelajarannya sejarah, pelajaran yang sangat membosankan yang bisa membuatmu tidur jika terlalu lama. Sakura sedang bengong di kelasnya, masih memikirkan mimpi indahnya tadi. Padahal sudah jelas itu hanya mimpi, tidak terjadi asli.

Sakura tida menyadari bahwa ada tangan yang melambai di depan wajahnya. Pundak Sakura digoyang-goyangkan oleh teman sebangkunya. "Hei, Sakura!" kata teman sebangkunya yang dikucir empat berambut pirang. Namun Sakura masih tak bergeming.

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

"HAH?" Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melihat ke sebelah kirinya, Anko sedang mengetuk kakinya ke atas ke bawah. Sakura hanya cengengesan. "Eh, Anko-sensei… hehehehehe…"

"Hei, Sakura. Kau sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan pangeran, hm?" tanya Anko. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Anko mendengus dan berkeliling di kelas 3-7 itu.

Di pojok belakang, rambut pirang yang menggunakan headband sedang mengamati gadis berambut pink itu. Ia tersenyum-senyum sampai Anko memukul punggungnya. "hei, Naruto! Kau sedang melihat apa? Tesenyum-senyum begitu," kata Anko bertanya. Naruto hanya ber'ehehehe dan memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri.

* * *

Lonceng istirahat kedua berdentang. Semua murid di Konoha High School keluar dari kelasnya. Ada yang menyerbu ke kantin, atau ke bukit halaman belakang sekolah. Di kantin, tak lupa selalu ada kelompok yang menyanyi untuk menghibur para murid yang sedang makan. Tak terkecuali Sakura, dan 2 temannya yang berambut cepol 2, Tenten, dan rambut pirang dikuncir 4, Temari.

Di kantin terpampang hasil test bulan ini. Ada murid yang meliha hasil testnya. Untuk Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari tak perlu melihatnya. Mereka pasti sudah tahu hasilnya.

"Aaaah…. Hasil test kali ini sudah keluar, ya…" kata Tenten malas. "Ya," balas Sakura. Mereka sedang makan di kantin, mengobrol di sana tentang berbagai macam hal. "Kita 'kan tidak pintar, bagaimana nasib kita jika ujian sudah dekat, ya…" kata Tenten berandai-andai. Mereka bertiga hanya menghela napas meratapi nasib.

"Dan lagi-lagi sang otak sekolah kita, Sasuke Uchiha menjadi no. 1 di test kali ini," ujar Temari. Sakura langsung mengangat kepalanya saat mendengar nama 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Dan Sakura langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, Sakura Haruno. Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Tenten sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Sakura. Sakura tersadar dan mulai memberitahu sesuatu pada mereka.

"Hei, bagiku, aku memanggilnya bukan Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sakura pada mereka berdua. Tenten dan Temari saling menoleh tak mengerti, dan berbalik pada Sakura.

"Bagiku, dia itu seorang pangeran yang akan membangunkan sang putri dari tidur panjangnya…." Jelas Sakura sambil menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berhayal.

Tenten dan Temari menghela napas. Rupanya Sakura berkhayal yang tak jelas lagi. "Memangnya kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?" tanya Tenten. Sakura hanya memberikan gelengan lemas. "Aku tidak berani. Setiap melihat mukanya aku selalu meleleh…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum aneh. Tenten dan Temari kembali menghela napas, namun panjang. Dan Tenten membuka bekalnya yang kedua. Bekalnya roti keju 2 buah.

"Tenten, itu makananmu yang kedua. Apa kau tidak takut gendut?" tanya Temari. Tenten hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan sakit. Karena ini adalah roti buatan keluargaku. Sama dengan restoran ramen ayah Sakura," jelas Tenten.

"Ya, dan kalian berdua tidak akan sakit makan ramen buatan ayahku," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pada mereka berdua. "Setuju!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka, sampai Karin datang ke kantin.

Mereka bertiga melihat Karin datang dengan 2 temannya. Karin memasukkan koin receh ke dalam vending machine. Tapi aneh, minumannya tidak mau keluar. Bahkan sudah diketuk-ketuk, tapi nihil. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berdiri, memanjangkan celana streetnya, dan berjalan menuju Karin. Dan kelompok penyanyi itu mulai memainkan alat musik mereka, sebagai soundtrack aksi Sakura ini.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk vending machine itu, dan menempelkan telinganya. Kemudian Sakura menjauhi vending machine, berhadapan dengannya. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, merengganggangkan kepalanya. Dan ia menendang vending machine itu.

DAAAAAAANG….

Semua orang di kantin terdiam…

Glutuk

Terdengar suara kaleng jatuh dari vending machine dan siap diambil. Karin mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Karin mengucapkkan 'terima kasih' pada Sakura berbisik. Dan Sakura kembali ke tempatnya bersama Tenten dan Temari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan para siswi dari arah pintu kantin.

"KYAAA… SASUKE!"

Sakura terhubung dengan nama itu dan segera menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat berjalan ke arah Sakura. Dan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

'Oh tidak. Sasuke-kun berjalan ke arahku!' batin Sakura berteriak.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Wuuush…

Harapan Sakura pupus. Sasuke hanya melewatinya menuju vending machine. Dalam hati Sakura, ia menangis meraung-raung karena tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memasukkan uang receh dan memencet minuman yang ingin dibelinya. Namun sayang, minuman tidak mau keluar, lagi.

Saat itu, Karin langsung datang menghampirinya. Ia memberikan minuman yang baru saja dibelinya. "Sasuke, ambil yang punyaku saja. Masih penuh dan belum kubuka," katanya manis. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah, iya. Ibumu dan ibuku adalah teman. Kami pernah bertemu di rumahmu waktu itu, tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku Karin. K-A-R-I-N," ucapnya sambil mengeja menunjukkan namanya yang ada di pinnya bernama 'Karin' di dada kirinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa. ia masih memencet tombol minuman yang ingin dibelinay dan tak mau keluar-keluar.

"Panggil Sakura saja. Tadi dia membantuku mengambil minumanku. Sakura!" panggil Karin pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan Karin megayunkan tangannya ke mari. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Harus melakukan itu di depan Sasuke? Nanti dia berpikir kalau Sakura cewek garang.

Mau tak mau, Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan mendekati vending machine-nya. Hal yang sama ia lakukan saat menolong Karin di depan Sasuke. Ia menendang vending machine itu, namun tak terlalu keras.

DAAAAANG…

Sakura menutup matanya. Kakinya masih menempel di depan kaca vending machine tersebut. Sasuke melongo melihat aksi Sakura. Dan suara terjatuh pun terdengar.

Glutuk

Karin mengambil minuman itu dan diberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kantin, dan Karin mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, kau jadi no. 1 di test kali ini, ya. Selamat," katanya sambil mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke tak merespon dan membuka penutup kalengnya. Sementara gadis yang melakukan aksinya tadi masih terpaku di depan vending machine tersebut.

* * *

Di klub seni, Sakura terpaku di mejanya. Ia masih memikirkan betapa malunya melakukan hal seperti itu di depan Sasuke. Memang ia menolong Sasuke untuk mengambilkan minumannya, namu itu hal yang tidak wajar. Menendang vending machine agar jalan. Sambil bengong, Karin datang menghampirinya.

"Halo, Sakura."

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan Karin menatap Salura dari ata ke bawah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kecil, ya," kata Karin. Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apanya?"

Karin mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. Rupanya maksudnya DADA. Karin menunjukkan dadanya yang berukuran D-cup.

Sakura melihat dada Karin yang besar dan melihat bentuk dadanya sendiri. Dan Sakura menutup dadanya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke suka dengan gadis yang berisi," katanya sambil meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menunduk, mungkin sedih.

'_Kapan dadaku tumbuh, ya…_'

Di suatu tempat, Naruto sedang berjalan sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ia melangkah menuju klub seni bersama anak-anak buahnya. Sakura sedang menata-nata meja klub seni, sampai Naruto datang mengagetkannya.

"Sakura-chan! Ini kubawakan bekal untukmu!" ucap Naruto sambil membukakan bekalnya untuk Sakura. Sakura melihat bekalnya dan ternyata bekalnya telur dadar dan nasi penuh dengan kacang. Masih hangat.

"Ini untukku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bekalnyanya. Naruto mengangguk. Tenten datang menghampiri mereka. "Hmmmm… baunya sedap! Untukku saja, ya!" kata Tenten sambil mengangkat bekal tersebut, namun Naruto merebutnya. "Enak saja! Ini untuk Sakura-chan!" katanya sambil memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura agak tergoyang karena Naruto memberikannya dengan gesit, namun dapat dipertahankannya.

"Dimakan, ya Sakura-chan. Karena aku memasaknya dengan penuh cinta!" katanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Uumm… terima kasih. Tapi kau ngapain di klub seni? Kau 'kan bukan anak klub," tanya Sakura.

"Oh, karena aku ingin memberikan bekal ini dan-"

"Naruto! Kau datang juga! Ayo cepat!" teriak seseorang dari tengah ruangan. Rupanya Karin. Karin adalah ketua klub dari klub seni. Ia meminta Naruto datang ke klub seni untuk menjadinya modelnya sebentar.

Naruto menjadi model untuk gambar 3 dimensi yang akan digambar oleh anak-anak klub. Naruto bergaya seperti orang yang sedang berlari. Tangan kanannya dikepal ke depan, dan kaki kirinya ke depan, sedangkan kaki kanannya di angkat. Agak capek kalau bergaya seperti itu.

"Ya, kalian langsung gambar," suruh Karin. Semua anak klub langsung menggambar. Naruto melihat pada Sakura yang berada di depannya sedang menggambar. Naruto terus berpose seperti itu sambil bersabar.

'_Sakura-chan sedang menggambar diriku. Pose seperti ini tidak bukan apa-apa dibanding Sakura-chan yang sedang menggambar diriku!_' batin Naruto mantap.

Sakura sedang menggambar model yang berada di depannya, tapi tidak terlalu serius. Pikirannya msih berada di mana-mana. Dan Karin sedang mengelilingi anak-anak klub yang sedang menggambar. Saat melihat hasil Sakura, Karin terkejut.

"Sakura!"

Naruto langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia dibantu anak-anak buahnya berdiri, dan langsung menghampiri karya Sakura.

"Hah?"

Rupanya karya Sakura sama dengan modelnya, kecuali bagian kepalanya. Ia malah menggambar badan Naruto, dan wajah SASUKE!

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Sakura menolong ayahnya, Asuma bekerja di kedai ramennya. Kedai ramennya tidak begitu kecil, tapi tidak terlalu besar, sedang-sedang saja. Sakura diberi wakktu istirahat, dan ia pergi ke dalam tempat mi dikeringkan.

Sakura memegang mi-nya yang sedang dikeringkan. Dan wajahnya terlihat sedih. Asuma datang mengampirinya. "Hei, kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala atasnya. Sakura berbalik dan menggeleng tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. hanya sedang tidak bersemangat saja."

Sakura duduk di dekat mi yang sedang dikeringkan, dan dia memanggil ayahnya, "Ayah, aku mau tanya kepada Ayah."

"Hm, apa?" jawab Asuma kepada gadis kecilnya.

"Dulu yang menyatakan cinta duluan siapa, Ayah atau Ibu?" tanyanya. Asuma terkejut, Sakura bertanya semacam hal itu. Untuk apa?

Ooh, kelihatannya Sakura ingin meminta nasihat bagaimana ia menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura? Ada yang kau suka, ya?" tanya Asuma sambil menggoda. Sakura gelagapan dan wajahnya memerah. "Bu-bukan! T-Tenten yang sedang suka sama seseorang! Dan dia meminta nasihatku bagaimana caranya untuk menembaknya. Begitu," kata Sakura berbohong. Tentu dia malu kalau dia suka pada seseorang.

"Hmm… kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Dulu Ayah yang menembak Ibumu. Waktu itu Ayah dan Ibu satu universitas. Ayah pertama kali melihat Ibumu saat melihat Ibu sedang membaca buku di taman universitas. Lalu ayah menghampirinya.

"Dan Ayah mulai berkenalan dengannya. Semenjak itu 3 bulan kemudian musim dingin datang, dan Ayah mengajak Ibumu untuk kencan saat malam Natal. Ayah mengajaknya ke bianglala dan bianglalanya sempat berhenti di tengah-tengah. Dan berhentinya pas di paling atas bianglala. Kesempatan itu sempat Ayah gunakan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Ibumu. Dan Ibumu membalas pernyataan cinta Ayah. Haah… waktu itu kenangan yang sangat indah…"

Sakura menjernihkan kenangan Ayahnya dan menelaah cara menembaknya. Itu tidak mungkin. Berbicara saja tidak pernah, gimana mengajaknya kencan?

"Dan ada cara lain. Zaman Ayah dulu, menyatakan cinta biasanya melalui surat yang disebut surat cinta," tambah Asuma. Sakura tiba-tiba menyalakan lampu bohlamnya yang berada di kepalanya. Kalau cara ini, dai masih bisa tanpa perlu mengucapkannya secara langsung.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu!" katanay sambil mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar dari restoran ramen Ayahnya. Asuma mengangkat alisnya.

"Heran, kelihatannya dia yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang…"

* * *

**Playful Kiss**

Esoknya, Sasuke membuka loker sepatunya. Saat dibuka, sesuatu terjantuh dari lokernya. Sasuke mengambilnya dan dilihat-lihat suratnya. Ada stiker berbentuk hati bagian penyegel suratnya. Rupanya surat cinta.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menaruh surat itu di sakunya. Ia mengambil sepatu dalam sekolahnya dan menggantinya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Istirahat datang, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari duduk bersantai di kantin sekolah. "sakura, kau sudah menyerahkan suratnya kepada Sasuke?" tanya Tenten kepada Sakura. "Ya, bahkan kutaruh nomor ponselku di dalamnya," kata Sakura sambil menyeruput minumannya. Selagi mereka mengobrol ria, Sasuke datang.

"Sakura, Sakura! Lihat, itu Sasuke!" kata Tenten sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan matanya saling bertatapan dengan maat Sasuke yang melihatnya. Sasuke hanya berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kelasnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak tahu yang mana kamu, Sakura. Baiklah!" kata Tenten. Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Tenten membalikkan badannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"SAKURA HARUNO! SAKURA HARUNO! SA-KU-RA-HA-RU-NO!" teriaknya pada Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan segera mencegah Tenten. "T-Tenten, kau ngapain, sih?"

Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat pada mereka , Sakura dan Temari terkejut dan membisu. Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan ke atas. Sakura menghela napas lega, namun ada kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

"Tuh, Tenten. Sasuke-kun malah tak datang menghampiriku…"

Tenten merasa bersalah. Dan dia mengelus punggung Sakura. Saat Sakura sedih seperti itu, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Siapa yang memanggilnya?

Tak ada yang memanggilnya di lantai ini, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Rupanya yang memanggilnya Sasuke Uchiha!

"Apa kau yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke dari atas sambil memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di atas pagar lantai dua. Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke mulai berjalan ke bawah. Dan Karin pun muncul.

"Ah, Sasu-" Karin terpotong ucapannya saat Sasuke melewatinya. Sasuke mulai mendekati mereka bertiga, khususnya pada Sakura.

Sasuke menyerahkan surat yang sama pada Sakura. Sakura menerima dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa aku boleh membukanya?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. "Hn."

Sakura langsung membuka suratnya melihat balasan dari Sasuke. Senyuman terurai di wajahnya. Ia buka lipatan surat itu, dan tiba-tiba senyumannya memudar.

Karin yang mencuri lihat langsung menyambar surat itu dari tangan Sakura. Karin membaca surat itu dan mulai tertawa.

"Ahahahahaha…! Lihat, Sasuke hanya membetulkan huruf kanjinya yang salah. Dan dia mendapatkan nilai D-! Baiklah, akan kubaca surat ini," katanya sambil tertawa.

'_Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau terkejut saat membaca surat ini. Bagiku kau adalah pangeran dari hutan yang akan membangunkan putri dari tidur panjangnya. Aku sangat mengagumi dirimu yang cerdas, tampan, dan baik hati. Aku selalu memandangmu dari jauh, dan kau sangat tidak terjangkau olehku._

'_Aku-_' terpotong oleh sambaran tangan Naruto yang mengambil surat itu dari tangan Karin. Naruto membacanya dan men-death glare pada Sasuke.

"Hei, pria pintar. Kau tidak memahami perasaan Sakura-chan yang dengan sepenuh hati menulis ini untukmu, hah?" tanyanya geram pada Sasuke. "Tidak, makanya aku membetulkan tulisannya," jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura yang mendengarnya angsung menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Lagipula…." Ucap Sasuke menjeda ucapannya. Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan _**orang bodoh**_."

Ucapannya seraya menusuk hati Sakura dalam-dalam. Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada emosi dalam raut wajahnya. Sakura serasa ingin menangis.

"Hei, kau-" kata Naruto saat ingin menonjok wajah Sasuke. Namun ucapannya terpotong saat ada seseorang yang menghentikannya.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Kepala Sekolah, Jiraiya langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya berapi-api. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau cari keributan, hah?" teriak Jiraiya kepada Naruto. Dan ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha. Kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan mereka-mereka. Kau belajar saja seperti biasanya," kata Jiraiya dengan lembut, baik, dan tenang. Berbeda dengan Naruto.

"He-Hei, kok begitu!" kata Naruto merasa tak adil. Sasuke meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Sakura masih menunduk malu, tak ingin mengangkat kepalanya.

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"Lihat, itu 'kan yang menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke, Sakura Haruno?"

"Dia berani sekali, ya. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa Sasuke itu?"

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya, aku pasti malu sekali..."

Gosip-gosip itu terus terdengar di telinga Sakura. Bahkan pengurus sekolah saja sampai tahu. Memalukan sekali, Sakura...

"Aaaaahh..."

.

.

.

Di rumahnya yang baru, Sakura termenung sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dipaknya. Sakura masih memikirkan kejadian yang menyesakkan tadi.

_Aku tak suka dengan orang bodoh_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinga dan hatinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sampai Ayahnya berbicara kepadanya.

"Sakura, lihat. Ruamh kita sudah jadi. Dan lihat, meja makan ini. Kau tahu meja makan ini?" tanyanya bahagia. Sakura menoleh sebentar dan langsung memalingkan mukanya lagi dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di kardus. "Ya, itu meja makan yang diberikan Nenek saat Ayah membuka restoran ramen Ayah," jawabnya lemas. Sakura mengeluarkan barang-barangnya sampai ia mendapatkan sesuatu.

Asuma yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Sakura. Ia menatap dengan jeli barang yang dipegang Sakura. Itu adalah cap kaki bayi Sakura dan telapak tangan Ibunya. Asuma kembali mengingat saat-saat Sakura terlahir ke dunia ini. Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di cetakan tangan Ibunya.

"Hehe, tangan Ibu sama besarnya denganku," kata Sakura senang. Asuma tersenyum dan memegang cetakan telapak tangan istrinya yang satu lagi. Asuma mengambil cap itu dan menaruhnya dekat dapur. "Lihat Sakura. Ini kakimu waktu kecil. Sangat kecil kakimu waktu itu, ya," kata Asuma kembali menaruh-naruh barang-barangnya di tempat yang pas. Sakura menyentuh cap itu dan segera memanggil Ayahnya. "Ayah."

Asuma membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura sedang menyampingkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan 5 jarinya, menyesuaikan tangannya dengan cap telapak tangan Ibunya dan tersenyum. Asuma tertawa sampai ada yang memencet bel rumahnya.

Sakura memencet tombol rumahnya dan terlihat siapa yang memencet bel rumahnya dari luar. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Temari, Tenten, dan Naruto terpampang di layar. Mereka datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Sakua, rumahmu besar juga. Dekorasinya indah sekali…" ucap Tenten terkagum-kagum. Mereka berempat menyusuri rumah Sakura sampai Asuma memanggilnya dari bawah. "Hei, kalian. Apa kalian tidak ingin mencoba ramen buatan restoran ramen 'Tsunade'?"

Mereka berempat segera turun ke bawah. Tenten dan Temari segera duduk di kursi makan menanti sajian dari Asuma. Sakura mau mengambil piring dari dapur, namun Naruto menghentikannya. "Tak usah, Sakura-chan. Biar aku saja," katanya mengambil piring yang ingin diambil oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kepadanya dan duduk di kursi makan bersama Tenten dan Temari.

Mereka berlima makan bersama di meja makan. Mereka makan ramen buatan Asuma, dan ada gyoza menghiasi acara makan mereka. Mereka makan dengan nikmat.

"Asuma-san, ramen buatan anda sungguh enak," puji Tenten sambil mengunyah ramen yang sedang dimakannya. "Tentu saja, karena aku sudah mendirikan restoran ini selama 20 tahun. Nenek Sakura menjalankannya selama 40 tahun. Aku berharap Sakura dapat melanjutkan usaha keluarga ini, tapi kelihatannya Sakura tak begitu berminat menjalankannya," ucap Asuma sambil minum.

"Oh, tak apa, Asuma-san. Restoran ramenmu yang berjalan selama 60 tahun itu akan dilanjutkan olehku bersama Sakura-chan. Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura dari belakang. Sakura segera menepisnya dan mengambil minum dari dapur.

Naruto yang merasa ditolak langsung menggedor-gedorkan kepalanya di tembok. "Ooooh… Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menolak? Padahal 'kan kita bisa menjalankan restoran keluargamu bersama-sama…." Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menangis. Tapi… ada yang aneh.

Terlihat ada debu jatuh dari langit-langit. Suara grubuk pun terdengar sedikit di telinga mereka berlima.

"Naruto, kau tidak berniat membuat rumahku hancur, 'kan?" tanyanya. Namun. Suara grabak-grubuk terdengar kembali. Seperti suara runtuhan. Tenten dan Temari melihat minuman mereka sedikit miring.

"Tenang saja. Rumah ini aman, tidak akan run-"

GRABAK GRUBUK GRABAK GRUBUK

Gempa datang menghancurkan rumah Asuma dan Sakura. Langit-langit ruang makan retak, menyebabkan chandelier ruangan itu terjatuh. Untunglah Tenten, Temari, dan Asuma selamat. Rumah Sakura mulai hancur, mereka berlima segera menyelamatkan diri keluar dari rumah. Mereka berlima berhasil menyelamatkan diri mereka dari runtuhan rumah tersebut. Namun, Asuma teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, itu!" teriak Asuma dan segera menerjang masuk ke rumah yang mau hancur. Sakura terkejut memanggil Ayahnya untuk keluar. "AYAH!"

Rumah Sakura semakin mau runtuh. Bangunan rumah itu hancur dalam sekejap. Semuanya terdiam di atas tanah. Sedangkan Asuma…

"AYAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"_Kami beritakan dari daerah Shika, satu rumah hancur dikarenakan gempa mendadak yang terjadi hari ini. Penghuninya selamat kecuali satu orang yang tertinggal di dalam rumah tersebut…_"

Sakura memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari Ayahnya, namun petugas melarangnya karena berbahaya. Beberapa petugas memeriksa rumah tersebut, dan mereka menemukan sesuatu di bawah meja makan rumah tersebut. Ternyata Asuma bersembunyi di bawah meja makan sambil memeluk sesuatu.

Sakura melihat Ayahnya dibopong keluar, sambil memeluk cap kaki bayi Sakura dan telapak tangan Ibunya. Sakura segera menghampiri Ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"AYAAAH! Apa yang Ayah lakukan, sih? Aku cemas…!" katanya sambil memeluk Asuma erat.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat…..**

"Asuma?"

Ia melihat Asuma di TV. Berita tentang rumah hancur terpampang di TV rumahnya.

.

.

Asuma melihat sekeliling, rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa hanya rumah kita yang runtuh, Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Tenten dan Temari. Ia malu karena beritanya kemarin tersiar di TV. Dan dia sudah menjadi 'selebritis' sekarang.

"Lihat, itu Sakura Haruno…"

"Ooh, yang rumahnya hancur itu, ya…"

"Kasihan, yaa…"

Mata simpati terus menatap Sakura dari berbagai arah. Tenten langsung meneriaki mereka, dan yang menatap Sakura langsung pada kabur. Dan mereka bertiga melihat sesuatu, seperti cahaya flash.

Mereka melihat ke belakang. Seseorang mengambil gambar Sakura. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, menutup kepalanya dengan kain. Dia sadar bahawa dia terlihat dan segera kabur dari sana.

"Haaah… Sakura, kau benar-nenar jadi selebritis sekarang," kata Temari di sebelah Sakura. "Gomen…" ucap Sakura lirih. Entah mengapa Sakura sangat sedih. Tentu saja karena ia melibatkan teman-temannya dalam masalah ini. "Jadi, kau tinggal di mana, dong?" tanya temari.

"Kami menginap di hotel dulu, dan kata Ayah kami akan menumpang di rumah teman lamanya," jawab Sakura pelan.

Sesampainya di seolah, di pintu masuk gedung ada kerumunan. Mereka bertiga melihat sebentar dan mereka terkejut.

"Oh, tidak…"

Kerumunan itu ternyata Naruto memakai toa memberitahukan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura kemarin. Anak-anak buahnya membawa kotak sumbangan. Sakura menganga melihat hal yang dilakukan Naruto ini.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke kelas tanpa dilihat oleh Naruto," ucap Tenten. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka bertiga langsung menutup wajah mereka dari penglihatan Naruto. Saat mereka sedikit lagi sampai di pintu masuk, Naruto langsung menangkap kehadiran mereka.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura bergidik saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya. Sakura berlari menghindar, namun Naruto menangkap tangannya. Dia menarik Sakura ke depan murid-murid di kerumunan, Sakura sangat malu. Dan ia menangkap Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Dan Naruto langsung memanggil Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau teman kita sedang mengalami musibah? Bahkan kau meninggalkan luka yang dalam di hati Sakura-chan," kata Naruto dengan toa. Sasuke menoleh dan menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"Lalu? Bukan aku yang menyebabkan gempa itu. Dan itu tak ada hubungannya denganku," ucap Sasuke dingin. Naruto terkesiap kehabisan kata.

"Se-setidaknya kau berikan rasa simpati, dong!" kata Naruto. Sasuke mendelik, menatap kotak sumbangan yang dipegang oleh anak buahnya. Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil uang 2 lembar 1000 yen.

"**Hentikan.**"

Hening, semua melihat asal suara tersebut. Asal suara tersebut adalah suara Sakura.

Sakura melangkah ke depan dan menatap kejam pada Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku akan menerima uang darimu? Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" bentak Sakura naik pitam. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, menerka ucapan-ucapan Sakura.

"Walaupun aku berada di bawah kolong jembatan sekalipun, aku tetap tidak akan meneriam uangmu itu!" bentak Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Dan Sakura mulai kehabisan kata-katanya. "Lagipula, apa bagusnya menjadi anak pintar? Bukan cuma kau yang pintar di dunia ini, dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu!" kaatnya sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke. "Caranya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura membisu sebentar. Dan Sakura turut bicara kembali. "DI TEST RUANG KHUSUS BULAN DEPAN!"

Test Ruang Khusus? Itu 'kan ruangan khusus untuk 50 orang yang berhasil masuk dalam test tersebut. Sakura yang IQ jongkok ingin masuk test tersebut?

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauanmu. Akan kulihat usahamu itu," kata Sasuke. Sakura memantapkan hatinya.

"Dan jka kau bisa masuk dalam test tersebut, aku akan menggendongmu mengelilingi sekolah."

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat suasana hening. Dan Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Baik, kita lihat!" ucap Sakura mantap. Dan Sasuke meninggalkan mereka sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Malam telah tiba, Sakura duduk di jok depan bersama Ayahnya menuju rumah teman lamanya. Stereo mobilnya dinyalakan. Mereka bernyanyi ria dalam perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di rumah teman lamanya. Asuma menge-check kembali alamatnya di kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melihat nomor rumah, serta nama keluarga yang tertera di rumah tersebut.

"Uchiha, Uchiha… ya!" Asuma mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura membalas mengacungkan jempolnya. Asuma memencet bel rumah tersebut.

"_Ya, siapa itu?_" terdengar suara perempuan dari speaker rumah tersebut.

"A, Asuma Haruno, teman lama Fugaku Uchiha," balas Asuma.

"_Oh, tunggu sebentar. Sayang, dia sudah datang!_"

Asuma dan Fugaku saling berpelukan, karena sudah lama tidak saling bertemu. "Asuma, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Mengapa rumahmu bisa hancur? Aku melihatnya di TV, karena itu aku langsung menelponmu!"

"Ahahaha… sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Yang penting au sangat berterimakasih karena kau mengijinkan aku dan putriku menumpang di sini," kata Asuma sambil membungkuk. Sakura pun ikut membungkuk.

Wanita dari arah dapur menghampiri mereka. Dia melihat Sakura sedang bersama Asuma. Fugaku langsung memperkenalkannya.

"Ini istriku, Mikoto," kenal Fugaku kepada Asuma dan Sakura. "Wah, istrimu cantik sekali, Fugaku," tawa Asuma. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun ikut tertawa. Mikoto membungkuk dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kau cantik sekali, berbeda dengan yang kuambil fotomu tadi," ucap Mikoto sambil membelai wajah Sakura. Sakura menaikkan alisnya, dan ia teringat.

"Ah, anda yang…"

Mikoto mengangguk. Rupanya yang mengambil foto Sakura saat tadi pagi adalah Mikoto. "Kau pasti lelah, biar dibawakan saja barang-barangmu, ya," tawar Fugaku. Asuma langsung mengayunkan tangannya cepat-cepat. "Ah, tidak usah! Biar kami saja, kami sudah banyak merepotkan."

"Ah, tak apa-apa, biar kusuruh anak laki-lakiku untuk membawakannya," kaat Mikoto, kemudian dia memanggil anaknya. "Hey, tolong bantu tamu kita bawakan barangnya…"

Sakura mengambil barang-barangnya bersama Ayahnya. Asuma sudah mengambil barang-barangnya, sementara Sakura masih mengambil barang bawaannya. "Ayah ke dalam dulu, ya."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil koper miliknya. Dan seseorang menawarkan bantuan.

"Perlu kubawakan kopermu?"

Sakura menjawab tanpa menatap si penawar, "Tidak usah, aku bisa…" kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Ka-kau…!"

**To be Continued**

Bagaimana fict ku ini? Tolong para readers mengkritiknya dengan cara me-REVIEW-nya. Flame boleh, tapi jangan pedas-pedas….

Jaa, annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2 : Please Teach Me!

**Playful Kiss**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Based on Korean Drama 'Playful Kiss'. Sakura Haruno adalah siswi SMU yang bodoh dan jatuh cinta kepada siswa yang sempurna sesekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun Sasuke malah menolaknya habis-habisan di depan semua orang. Ketika rumah Sakura hancur, dia dan ayahnya pindah menumpang di rumah teman lama ayahnya. Ternyata teman lama ayahnya adalah ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha! Dan Sakura mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Mampukah Sakura mengubah hati sang **_**perfectionist**_**, Sasuke Uchiha?  
**

Annyeong haseo! Yap, saya balik lagi dengan chappie 2! Bakal kuusahain untuk sedikit berbeda dari drama aslinya! Silakan membaca!

**

* * *

**

**Playful Kiss**

**Chapter 2 : Please Teach Me!**

"Perlu kubawakan kopermu?"

Sakura menjawab tanpa menatap si penawar, "Tidak usah, aku bisa…" kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Ka-kau…!"

Orang yang berada di belakang Sakura ternyata adalah laki-laki berambut hitam, bentuk pantat ayam, dan memasang wajah datar _emotionless_. Dan tebak saja siapa dia, Sasuke Uchiha!

Sakura menepuk-nepuk, mencubit kedua pipinya. Berharap ini adalah mimpi. Tapi, meskipun dilakukan berkali-kali, tetap saja pipinya terasa sakit. Kemudian Sakura bertanya sambil mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau berada di rumah ini? Jangan bilang kau-"

"Sasukeee… kenapa kau belum masuk? Sakuraa… ayo cepat masuuuk…" terdengar suara Mikoto dari speaker luar rumah. Sakura menganga, jadi ini rumah Sasuke? Tapi kalau diperhatikan, rumah ini 'kan katanya rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dan Sasuke itu Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa Sakura tidak menyadarinya?

Sasuke tanpa melakukan apa-apa masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bengong di mobilnya. Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Mau kubawakan kopermu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan Sasuke langsung tertawa kecil. "Ah, benar juga," kata Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Meskipun kau tinggal di kolong jembatan atau menjadi pengemis sekalipun, kau tetap tidak akan menerima bantuanku," kata Sasuke. Sakura tersentak dan ditinggal oleh Sasuke ke dalam. Sakura langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ganas.

"Grrrr…..!"

.

.

.

.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Asuma dan Sakura berkumpul di ruang keluarga mengobrol-ngobrol, sampai Sasuke turun dari lantai atas. "Oh, Sasuke. Ayo kumpul di sini dulu," suruh Fugaku. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan duduk di sebelah Asuma. Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya. Mikoto duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aah… rasanya kita seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya…" kata Mikoto sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya. Fugaku dan Asuma tertawa. Sasuke sedikit tertawa karena terbawa suasana antara ayahnya dan Asuma.

Kemudian Fugaku turut bicara. "Ah, Asuma, kau tahu, waktu kita melihat apa yang terjadi menimpamu, Mikoto-lah yang langsung memintaku untuk menelpon stasiun TV untuk memberitahumu untuk tinggal di sini,"kata Fugaku. Asuma langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ooh, aku sangat berterimakasih sekali," kata Asuma sambil membungkuk. Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. bahkan kata suamiku, dia sangat berhutang budi padamu, dan berharap mempersilakan kalian tinggal di sini bisa membalas kebaikanmu," kata Mikoto.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Justru aku yang kelihatannya berhutang budi pada kalian," kata Asuma. Mereka bertiga tertawa dan Mikoto menoleh pada Sakura. "Ne, Sakura. Aku sangat senang kau tinggal di sini. Dan… apa kau dan Sasuke saling mengenal?" tanya Mikoto. Sakura hanya tertawa dan Sasuke hanya menatap mereka berdua bosan.

"Uuumm… begitulah. Sasuke-kun di sekolah sangat terkenal dan pintar…" kata Sakura memuji Sasuke jujur. Mikoto terenyum dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Kau lihat, Sakura. Sasuke memang begitu sifatnya. Dia selalu melihat ke bawah, tak begitu berteman. Haah… kenapa putraku seperti itu, ya…" kata Mikoto. Sasuke langsung mendelik pada ibunya. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tertawa tak mempedulikan Sasuke.

Kemudian anak laki-laki sekitar berumur 22 tahun turun dari lantai 2 membawa buku. Mikoto langsung menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Ya, kenalkan. Ini anak pertama kami, Itachi," kenal Mikoto. "Itachi Uchiha," salam Itachi sambil membungkuk pada Asuma. Dan Asuma pun membungkuk balik. "Ahaha, bahkan anak pertamanya pun tampan. Pasti karena dari ibunya," canda Asuma. Mikoto memegang wajahnya dan tertawa. "Ah, kau bisa saja, Asuma-san."

Itachi melirik pada Sakura dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh. "Itachi," katanya dengan senyum. Sakura membalas tangannya dan tersenyum pada Itachi. "Sakura."

Mikoto memperhatikan mereka berdua, kemudian melirik pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih _emotionless_. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mikoto berpikir, apa Sasuke tidak cemburu? "Hei, Sasuke. Lihat, kakakmu dan Sakura akrab sekali, lho. Kau tidak cemburu?" kata Mikoto mengusili Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mikoto dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang mereka berdua dan menghela napasnya. "Untuk apa cemburu segala? Kalau Aniki memang suka padanya, ambil saja," kata Sasuke dingin. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke tangga. Fugaku menghela napas. Sakura mengubah air mukanya menjadi wajah sedih. '_Uukh… di rumah atau di sekolah, sama saja sikapnya…_"

* * *

Mikoto mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. begitu Mkoto membuka kamar itu, Sakura menganga. Kamarnya sangat bernuansa _girly_. Dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper berwarna _baby pink_, lantainya diberi karpet, kasurnya sudah diberi sprei dan selimut berwarna pink, meja belajarnya sudah dihiasi dengan komputer yang sisinya diberi fur berwarna pink. Aah… pokoknya semua PINK. Mungkin karena ini kamar perempuan, makanya jadi warna pink.

"Tadaaa! Ini kamarmu, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto mempersilakan Sakura masuk dan Sakura menaruh bawaannya. Mikoto masuk dan duduk di kasur. Ia menepuk-nepuk kasurnya, menandakan pada Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura duduk dan Mikoto memeluknya.

"Duuh, senangnya! Serasa seperti punya anak perempuan. Kau tahu, Sakura. Begitu aku tahu Asuma punya anak perempuan, aku buru-buru mendekorasi kamar tamu ini. Kau suka?" tanya Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, Mikoto-san. Aku sangat menyukainya," Mikoto tertawa senang. "Aah, jangan panggil aku pakai san. Cukup 'ibu' saja, ya?" tawarnya sambil menaruh jarinya di bibir Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Mikoto memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi. Sakura terohok-ohok bersamaan datangnya Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Bu, ini kopernya Sakura Haruno. Kutaruh di sini, ya," Mikoto menoleh dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh, terima kasih, Sasuke. Oh, iya, tolong temani Sakura sebentar, ya. Ibu ada yang harus diselesaikan di bawah. Jangan apa-apakan Sakura, ya…" kata Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar dilihat langsung berjalan ke kursi meja belajar.

"Heran, kenapa ibuku sangat senang mendekorasi kamar ini untuk orang sepertimu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersentak dan menatap Sasuke geram. "Huh, aku juga heran. Kenapa ibumu yang sangat baik itu mempunyai anak sepertimu?" Sakura membalas balik. Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Dasar orang aneh. Sudah untung diberi tumpangan."

Sakura menahan amarahnya. Sasuke Uchiha itu benar-benar dingin! "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura kesal. Sakura ingin menampar Sasuke, tapi keburu ada Itachi datang ke kamar Sakura. "Lho, sedang asyik, ya?"

"Aniki, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. tumben saja kau tidak mandi. Biasanya 'kan kau mandi kalau sudah jam 8," kata Itachi. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursi dan keluar melewati Itachi. Sakura memperlihatkan wajah cemberut. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Begitu kaamr Sakura benar-benar sepi, Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil bantal dari kasur dan membanting-bantingkan bantalnya.

"**Dasar orang pintar brengsek! Sombong sekali mentang-mentang ini rumahnya! Awas saja dia! Begitu aku bisa melewati tes ruang khusus bulan depan, akan kubuat dia mati kutu! SHANAROOO!**"

Sakura terus mengamuk sambil membanting-bantingan bantalnya selama 30 menit. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke dari tadi mendengarkan amukan Sakura dari luar selama 10 menit setelah mandi selama 20 menit. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan masuk ke kamarnya.

'_Hah... Dasar menggelikan..._'

Setelah Sakura puas mengamuk, dia merebahkan badannya di atas kasur sambil memeluk bantalnya. "Tapi, tes itu 'kan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Aduuuuh… apa aku bisa…" Sakura terus mengoceh sampai dia ketiduran. Dia bahkan lupa untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Padahal ini 'kan akhir-akhir Januari. Meskipun begitu, suhunya masih dingin.

* * *

**Pagi harinya…**

"HATCHII!"

Sakura bersin begitu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia benar-benar kelupaan untuk ganti baju tidur kemarin. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke Uchiha! Keberadaanya di otak Sakura benar-benar membuat lupa diri. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa handuk dan baju sekolahnya, berniat ke kamar mandi. Saat berjalan dan tepat di pintu kamar mandi, pintunya dibuka dan terlihat Sasuke keluar dengan menggunakan baju handuknya. Sakura melihat dirinya yang masih basah dan rambutnya berair. Pesonanya setelah mandi pun masih terpancar di mata Sakura. Sakura bengong sampai Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Oi, kau mau masuk ke kamar mandi atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura sadar dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengangguk pada Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura masuk, Sasuke mendengar Sakura bersin kecil. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Sasuke mulai masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Begitu Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi, bau-bau Sasuke sehabis mandi masih terasa. Bahkan sangat harum. Membuat Sakura tertarik untuk menciumnya. '_Uukh… bau Sasuke-kun masih terasa…_' Sakura duduk di kloset sambil melakukan ritual pembuangan zat-zat sisa yang tak dibutuhkan. Terserah mau yang berbentuk cair atau padat. Setelah selesai, Sakura lega dan memutar kran showernya. 15 menit Sakura mandi, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan dirinya sambil sikat gigi. Mikoto sudah memberitahu kalau sikat gigi untuk Sakura sudah disiapkan. Sakura melihat sikat gigi yang berwarna pink dan langsung mengambilnya. Pasti itu sikat gigi yang disiapkan oleh Mikoto untuk Sakura, karena tidak mungkin kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu menyukai warna pink. Sakura mulai sikat gigi, dan selesai dalam waktu 2 menit.

Keluarnya Sakura dari kamar mandi, dia dipanggil oleh Mikoto dari bawah. "Sakura-chan, ayo sarapan dulu…"

Sakura berjalan ke lantai bawah. Di meja makan sudah ada Fugaku, Asuma, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Mikoto masih memasak di dapur. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan seberangnya Itachi. Sarapan Sakura sudah disiapkan. Roti dengan selai strawberry, serta susu putih di sebelah piring roti. Sakura mengambil pisau untuk mengambil selai dan dioleskan roti. Lalu, Sakura makan dan mengunyahnya. Begitu semua orang masih sarapan, Sasuke sudah beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu," Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu rumahnya langsung mencegatnya. "Sasuke, pergi ke sekolahnya bareng Sakura-chan, dong! Dia 'kan belum tahu rute ke sekolahnya, Sasuke," kata Mikoto. Sasuke menghela napas dan menunggu Sakura. Sakura buru-buru makan dan langsung mengambil tasnya.

"Aku pergi du-HATCHII!"

Mikoto mendengar Sakura bersin. "Kau tida apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura menggeleng dan pergi ke luar bersama Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan, yaa…"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura mengejar Sasuke sambil ngos-ngosan. Begitu sudah mendekati Sasuke, Sakura menarik baju belakangnya. Sehingga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya agak terganggu. "Jalanmu terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa menyusulmu," kata Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya. "Salah sendiri kau pendek," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali.

"H-hei! Tunggu!"

Sakura mengejar Sasuke lagi. Sasuke tidak lari, hanya jalan biasa. Sakura berhasil sampai ke tempat Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu karena orang lain bisa salah paham. Apalagi kalau kau menggembor-gemborkan hal tentang kau tinggal satu atap denganku. Dan kau ingat, kita tidak tinggal bersama, tapi tinggal satu atap. Mengerti?" Kata Sasuke men-_deathglare_ pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk padanya. Dan Sasuke masih diam di tempat.

"Ka-kau tidak jalan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke depan. "Kau duluan saja. Kasihan kamu kalau kutinggal karena badanmu yang pendek," kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

'_Huh! Aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak tinggal bersama, tapi hanya tinggal satu atap? Itu 'kan sama saja! Dasar Sasuke-kun baka!_

'_Tapi aku suka..._'

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 3-7 riuh. Karena belum bel, semua murid dengan liarnya pergi ke sana-sini. Bahkan Tenten bermain dengan naginata kayunya. Dan Sakura masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah lelah dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sakura menaruh tasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Temari yang barusan membaca buku langsung menutupnya begitu melihat Sakura duduk di bangkunya.

"Sakura, ohayou!" salam Temari. Sakura membalas dengan lesu. Temari menaikkan alisnya. "Hei, kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya ke mejanya. "Aku bersumpah untuk belajar dengan serius! Agar aku bisa membuat Sasuke Uchiha itu mati kutu! Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan belajar untuk tes bulan depan!" kata Sakura mantap.

Temari dan Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu. Ya, itu 'kan sudah jadi keputusan Sakura. Tinggal Sakura yang bertindak. Dan Naruto datang ke kelas dan duduk di depan meja Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! _Good morning...!_" sapa Naruto pakai bahasa inggris. Sakura menoleh padanya dan melanjutkan belajarnya. Naruto langsung down dengan _anime style_.

"Sakura-chan! Kejam sekali! Padahal aku 'kan menyapa baik padamu...!" kata Naruto sambil menangis ala anime. Tenten dan Temari menarik Naruto dari kursi depan Sakura. "Hei, Naruto! Kau tidak lihat kalau Sakura sedang serius belajar? Lihat, wajahnya sangat serius," kata Tenten sambil menunjuk pada Sakura. Naruto melihat dengan seksama. Wajahnya memang kelihatan sangat serius. Apa dia sangat serius agar diakui oleh Sasuke?

* * *

Sakura dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah masih membaca buku dan belajar. Sekolah sudah sepi, tapi Sakura masih belajar. Meskipun begitu, semuanya _blank_ di otaknya kecuali bahasa. Yang lainnya benar-benar tidak masuk ke otak!

"Aaahh! Aku mana mungkin bisa belajar ini semua dalam waktu 2 minggu!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat ke ruangan khusus, di mana anak-anak yang terpilih 50 orang teratas masuk ke sana. Karena di ruangan khusus belajarnya lebih ketat lagi. Dan diberi waktu tambahan setelah pulang sekolah. Sakura sampai di ruangan khusus tersebut, tapi tidak masuk. Dia melihat dari dinding yang berada di depan ruangan tersebut. Terlihat di ruangan itu ada Sasuke sedang mendengarkan musik dengan i-podnya di meja. Padahal, murid-mirid lain sedang membuka buku atau belajar, dia malah menahan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu di atas meja sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Huh, yang lainnya pada belajar, dia sendiri malah enak-enakan mendengarkan lagu!" decak Sakura. Lalu, ada perempuan yang menghampiri Sasuke. Dia kelihatan mau meminta bantuan Sasuke. Sasuke menulis cara-caranya, sementara perempuan itu hanya melihat wajah Sasuke. Sudah jelas kalau dia suka pada Sasuke.

"Ooo... Dia suka sama Sasuke-kun. Bahkan bantuan yang diberi Sasuke-kun tidak dia dengarkan. Awas saja dia!" Kata Sakura mengutuki perempuan itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura bersin dengan suara besar.

"HATCHII!"

Semua orang di ruangan khusu tersebut langsung melihat ke luar jendela. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sakura yang sadar kalau dilihat oleh semua orang langsung kabur. Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya.

Sakura berhenti berlari di kantin. Dia membeli minuman di vending machine, dan keluarlah soda kalengan. Sakura membuka penutupnya dan meneguk secepat-cepatnya.

"Haah... Rasanya hari ini, aku sering bersin, deh. Kenapa?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian, Sasuke datang ke kantin. Otomatis Sakura menoleh. Sasuke membeli minuman di vending machine, tapi sama lagi kayak dulu. Tidak mau keluar lagi. Dia langsung menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa ditoleh oleh Sasuke langsung memerah. Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke vending machine. Oo... Dia minta bantuan Sakura lagi.

Sakura menolong Sasuke mengambilkan minuman dari vending machine dengan cara yang sama. Setelah berhasil, Sakura berikan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima minumannya dan membuka penutupnya. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kantin, namun Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Oi."

DEG!

Sakura membalikkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Kemudian Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura memerah. Sakura mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk minumannya kembali.

.

.

.

Sakura membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kelasnya. Tapi sayang, hujan malah turun. Sakura terpaksa harus menunggu di sekolah dulu. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah pulang dari tadi.

Sasuke sedang membaca buku di sofa ruang keluarga. Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah cemas. "Sasuke, kau tidak pulang bersama Sakura-chan, ya?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke masih membaca bukunya dan menjawab, "Tidak."

"Sasukeee... Sekarang 'kan sedang hujan, apalagi sekarang sudah setengah 6. Cepat kau jemput dia! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia sakit? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak pulang-pulang? Ayo, cepat!" Perintah Mikoto sambil membawakan payung dan mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas dan mengambil payungnya. Saat mau membuka pintu, pintu utama dibuka dan terlihat Sakura dalam keadaan basah-basahan. Dari atas dan bawah Sakura, semuanya sudah basah. Pokoknya basah total! "Sakura Haruno? Kau basah semua," katanya setelah mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Sakura membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Mikoto langsung ke depan saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan nama Sakura. Mikoto terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Kami-sama! Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto memegang wajah Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya kehujanan," lalu Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan bersin lagi. "HATCHII!"

"Sasuke, antar Sakura-chan ke kamarnya, ya. Ibu mau mengambil handuk dulu!" Kata Mikoto menyerah Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas dan membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Sasuke membuka pintunya dan menaruh Sakura di atas kasurnya. Sakura menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung memegang pundaknya, lalu melepaskan pita sekolahnya.

"Buka dulu bajumu, biar kau tak kedinginan lagi," perintah Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berniat membuka kancing bajunya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Mesum! Jangan buka bajuku!" Teriak Sakura marah-marah sambil menutupi dirinya.

Sasuke memegang pundaknya erat. Sakura meringis kesakitan karena pundaknya dipegang dengan keras. "Dengar. Aku tidak mau macam-macam denganmu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk membuka bajumu karena kau kedinginan. Ibuku akan membawakan handuk untukmu. Jadi, cepat buka bajumu!" Perintahnya dengan nada memaksa. Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang geram. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan menghadap sini!" Perintah Sakura. Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Sakura mulai melepas semua bajunya, kecuali pakaian dalamnya. Kemudian Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan, Ibu bawakan handuk, nih," kata Mikoto. Sakura membuka pintunya dan Mikoto kaget setengah mati. "Ya ampun, Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau hanya memakai pakaian dalammu!" Teriak Mikoto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung memerah. Ini 'kan ide Sasuke, kenapa dia yang malu?

"Anu... Ini, Sasuke-kun yang memintaku untuk membuka bajuku agar tidak kedinginan," jelas Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke tambah memerah wajahnya.

Mikoto menghela napas lega. "Hooo... Syukurlah, kukira Sasuke mau macam-macam padamu, Sakura-chan," kata Mikoto sambil memberikan handuk pada Sakura. Sakura mulai mengeringkan badannya dan Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Sakura membuka lemarinya dan memilih baju yang ingin dikenakannya. Setelah itu, Mikoto mengambil handuk yang dipakai Sakura dan mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam.

* * *

Dan saat makan malam, Fugaku dan Asuma kembali bercengkrama. Sasuke dan Itachi makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Sakura tidak begitu makan dengan lahap. Dia hanya mengambil beberapa suap, lalu diam sebentar sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya di depan mulutnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

Mikoto langsung menoleh pada Sakura dengan wajah cemas. "Omo, Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terbatuk-batuk," kata Mikoto beranjak dari kursi makannya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Iya, Sakura. Wajahmu juga agak pucat," kata Asuma. Sakura menggeleng-geleng dan beranjak dari kursinya. Saat mau berjalan ke tangga, dia ambruk dan sempat ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya terengah-engah. "Sakura Haruno? Sakura?" Sasuke memegang jidatnya. "Panas sekali. Pasti gara-gara hujan tadi dan kemarin tidak menggunakan piyama saat tidur," kata Sasuke. Sasuke membopong Sakura ke kamarnya dan menaruh Sakura di atas kasurnya.

Mikoto membawakan baskom berisi air dan saputangan untuk mengompres sekaligus termometer. Mikoto menaruh kompresnya di atas jidat Sakura termometer di mulutnya. Setelah 1 menit menunggu, Mikoto mengambil termometernya dan mengecek suhu badannya.

"Omo! Suhu badan Sakura-chan 38,5 derajat! Bagaimana ini!" Mikoto mulai panik. Sasuke menghela napas dan menenangkan ibunya. "Bu, Sakura diberi makan bubur saja. Dan biarkan dia istirahat beberapa hari. Paling 2-3 hari dia sudah sembuh," kata Sasuke. Mikoto menghela napas lega dan segera pergi ke dapur membuat bubur untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke menjaga Sakura di sebelah kasurnya. Wajah Sakura pucat, tapi memerah juga. Sasuke melihat sekeliling kamar Sakura. Meja belajarnya berantakan. Buku pelajaran tersebar ke mana-mana. Kertas-kertas berserakan. Apa dia belajar sampai semua buku dan kertasnya berserakan?

"Nngh..." Sakura bangun dari pingsannya. Sasuke menoleh pada wajahnya yang memerah karena panas. Sakura terbelalak saat melihat bahwa Sasuke-lah yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Kau tadi pingsan. Kau demam, apalagi kau tadi kehujanan dan tidak memakai piyama saat tidur kemarin, 'kan? Kau itu bodoh, ya?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Aaw!"

"Kau belajar habis-habisan atau mengacak-ngacak kamar? Meja belajarmu berantakan sekali," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk meja belajar Sakura. Sakura ingat, dia 'kan kemarin sempat mengamuk. Bahkan meja belajar jadi korban.

"Uukh..." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Kemudian, Mikoto datang membawakan bubur dan minuman untuk Sakura. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Mikoto setelah menaruh bubur dan minumannya di _buffet_ sebelah kasur Sakura. Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya, tapi dihalangi oleh Mikoto.

"Sakura-chan, kau jangan beranjak dari kasur dulu. Suhu badanmu 38,5 derajat. Kau tidak masuk sekolah dulu selama 2-3 hari, ya. Nanti akan ibu bawa berobat," kata Mikoto memperingatkan. Sasuke membawakan buburnya pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba, Mikoto mempunyai ide cemerlang.

"Ne, Sasuke. Suapi Sakura-chan, ya. Ibu 'kan mau cuci piring bekas makan malam tadi. Tolong, ya, Sasuke," kata Mikoto sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke. Setelah itu keluar dari kamar Sakura. Tinggallah kedua insan tersebut di kamar Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menyuapi Sakura. "Haah... Ibu memang ada-ada saja," kata Sasuke agak kesal. Tapi dalam hati Sakura, sudah ada festival yang meriah.

'_Yeah, Sasuke-kun menyuapiku!_!' Kata hati nurani Sakura. Sasuke mulai mengambil satu sendok bubur dan melayangkannya ke mulut Sakura. Tapi, Sakura malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sasuke malah tambah jengkel.

"Hei, kau mau makan atau tidak? Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila saja," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulutnya. "Ubh!" Sakura langsung mengunyah-ngunyah buburnya, lalu ditelan. Sasuke akhirnya menyuapi Sakura sampai bubur itu habis. Sehabisnya bubur itu, Sasuke mengambil minumannya untuk Sakura. Sakura teguk minuman itu sampai setengah gelas. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa mangkuk bekas buburnya berniat keluar dari kamar Sakura, tapi Sakura menghentikannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Cegat Sakura. Sasuke menoleh begitu dipanggil namanya. "Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura memainkan rambutnya sambil berpikir. "A-anu, aku kesulitan untuk menghadapi tes bulan depan. Kau mau membantuku?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Sasuke merapatkan tangan jarinya, memohon pada Kami-sama untuk mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Hn. Yah, boleh saja. Hitung-hitung untukku untuk belajar juga," kata Sasuke. Wajah Sakura mulai berseri-seri. Sakura sudah dapat dipastikan kadar senangnya mencapai stadium 4. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk dalam keadaan duduk di kasur.

"Tapi, kau harus siap dengan sistem pembelajaranku, ya. Aku tidak mengenal dengan kata main-main," kata Sasuke, lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura. Wajah Sakura jadi agak kusut, tapi tak mampu mengalahkan senangnya diajari oleh Sasuke selama 2 minggu. Ya, Sakura bersiap-siap saja.

* * *

**Esok harinya...**

Kemarin Sakura didatangi dokter yang dipanggil oleh Mikoto. Sakura tidak boleh keluar dari rumah selama 3 hari. Alhasil, Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi, Sasuke tetap memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura. Mengajari Sakura selama 2 minggu.

Sakura sedang duduk di sofa, menunggu-nunggu Sasuke untuk pulang. Karena dia sudah tidak sabar. Mikoto sedang tidak ada di rumah, Fugaku dan Asuma kerja, Itachi masih ada kuliah malam. Jadi, Sakura sendirian di rumah. Berarti, Sakura hanya akan berduaan dengan Sasuke di rumah.

"Tadaima..."

Sakura berdiri dari sofa. Sasuke-kun sudah pulang. Sasuke yang melihat hanya Sakura yang ada di rumah langsung menaikkan alisnya.

"Hn, mana Ibu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. "Ibu pergi ke luar sebentar," jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya berdeham pelan mengerti. Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Kemudian, Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau janji mau mengajariku untuk tes bulan depan?" Tanya Sakura dengan lembut, supaya tidak menyinggung Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan berjalan melewati Sakura. "Hn, kau ke kamarmu saja. Aku akan bawa barang-barangku ke kamarmu nanti. Aku mau ganti baju," katanya. Lalu, naik ke lantai atas lewat tangga.

Sakura senangnya setengah mati. Dia buru-buru ke kamarnya dan membereskan kamarnya biar tidak terlihat berantakan.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sakura segera mempersiapkan kursi untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke segera duduk dan menyiapkan beberapa kertas soal yang bertumpuk. Sakura terkejut setengah mati sekaligus meneguk ludahnya melihat beberapa soal yang bertumpuk menunggu untuk diisi. Sasuke memberikan 1 kertas soal pada Sakura dan Sakura melihat soalnya dulu.

Syukur, Sakura mendapatkan soal bahasa untuk pertama. Sakura cukup bisa dalam mengerjakan bahasa. Sakura sedikit melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Sasuke yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya melihat soal-soal tersebut sangat keren di penglihatan Sakura. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke sampai Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersentak dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke menghela napas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

10 menit mengerjakan soal, Sakura memberikan kertas soalnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima soalnya dan mengecek kembali. "Yah, kau bagus juga dalam bahasa."

Sakura menepuk tangannya berhasil. Sasuke memberikan kertas soal lagi. Kali ini, soalnya membuat Sakura kusut.

"Kenapa? Ayo, kerjakan!" Perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengambil pensilnya dan segera mengerjakan soalnya. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tengah mengerjakan soal.

Sakura menatap soal itu dengan pucat pasi. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Sakura tak dapat mengerjakan soal tersebut. Satu soal juga baru dikerjakan setengah.

"Kelihatannya kau tak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun, ya?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat soal yang Sakura kerjakan. Sakura menegeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya supaya Sasuke mau mengajarinya. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Mau tidak mau, Sakura diajari oleh Sasuke cara mengerjakannya.

"Soal nomor 12, kau bisa mengerjakannya? Ini 'kan pelajaran kelas 1 smp, masa' kau tidak bisa?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku 'kan sudah lupa, Sasuke-kun…! Batin Sakura. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan mulai membantu Sakura mengerjakan soalnya.

"ini caranya dikalikan ke angka ini, lalu ke yang ini, dan ini. Lalu…"

Sasuke terus mengoceh dan mengerjakan soalnya. Sedangkan yang harus memperhatikan malah melamun sambil melihat wajah si pengajar. Alias wajah Sasuke yang dilihat melulu. Sakura melihat gerak bibirnya yang mengajarkan lewat mulutnya. "Nah, mengerti, tidak?"

Sakura masih bengong melihat wajahnya sambil senyum-senyum. Dan Sasuke sudah naik pitam.

**BRAAK!**

"Sakura Haruno! Kau itu akan menghadapi tes untuk bulan depan! Mana semangat yang kau katakana padaku, hah!" geram Sasuke. Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang marah seperti itu. Akhirnya Sasuke duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napsnya dan memberikan soal lagi. Sakura menerima kertas soal tersebut dan wajahnya tambah kusut.

"Ba-bahasa inggris? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun…" keluh Sakura. "Tinggal diterjemahkan. Lagipula itu mudah," kata Sasuke sambil mengerjakan soalnya sendiri. Sakura melihat satu soal dari soal-soal tersebut. Soal yang Sakura lihat adalah…

5. _I will match you_.

Sakura langsung mengerjakan soal tersebut. Dalam 1 menit, Sakura memberikan soalnya tersebut. Baru ngerjain satu soal sudah lapor?

Sasuke menerima soal tersebut. Alisnya berkerut.

"Sakura Haruno. Kau benar-benar…"

Sakura berharap jika jawabannya benar dan Sasuke memujinya.

"INI SALAH! MASA' ARTI '_MATCH_' DISINI SEBAGAI BERPASANGAN!" kesal Sasuke. Sakura melihat hasil jawabannya. Benar, kok! "Sasuke-kun, aku melihat arti ini dari kamus. Tidak mungkin salah!"

Sasuke menunjuk soalnya kesal. "Bahasa inggris itu mempunyai makna ganda. Arti match bisa bertarung, berpasangan, dan lain-lain. Untuk soal ini, arti match adalah bertarung, bukan berpasangan. Kalau dalam ujian nasional kau salah, kau kehilangan satu poin untuk lulus," jelas Sasuke. Sakura memperlihatkan wajah menyesal. Arti saja sampai serumit ini.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau menulis kanji, kau bisa, 'kan?"

Tambah-tambah penderitaan Sakura Haruno…

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

2 minggu penuh penderitaan, tes akhirnya datang. Sakura berjalan ke arah kelasnya bersama Sasuke. Sebelum masuk ke kelasnya, Sasuke sempat berbisik pada Sakura.

"Ganbatte."

Sakura langsung memerah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Sasuke. Dengan mantap, Sakura masuk ke kelasnya.

Kertas soal sudah dibagikan. Tinggal para murid mengerjakan saja. Sakura menerima kertas soal dan dengan gesit mengerjakannya. Tenten dan Temari mengerjakannya dengan baik, sedangkan Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pusing melihat soal.

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk menunggu tes bisa diselesaikan oleh para guru. Seminggu kemudian, hasil tes ditempel di papan pengumuman. Para murid melihat hasil tes mereka berdesak-desakkan. Begitu Sakura tahu hasil tes tersebut, ia buru-bburu melihat hasil tesnya. Nama Sasuke Uchiha sudah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dia pasti di urutan pertama. Sasuke datang melihat hasilnya, lalu pergi menjauh. Sakura melihat hasil tes Sasuke dan memberi selamat padanya.

"Selamat, Sasuke-kun. Kau di peringkat pertama lagi," kata Sakura menyelamati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berdeham. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hah?"

"Lihat hasil tesmu."

Sakura terkejut. Ia lupa melihat hasilnya sendiri. Ia balik ke papan pengumuman dan melihat hasilnya. '_Kami-sama, kumohon doakan aku!_'

Sakura melihat hasil tes-nya. Dan napasnya tercekat.

"O-omo!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sori lama. Aq akhirnya bisa lanjutin ni fic. Hope u like it! dan aq bkal hiatus mulai dari april. dan setelah tanggal 28 april, aku akan aktif lagi, hehehehe. dan klo mnurut klian ada kata2 korea yg familiar, mianhae...! dan kalo ada typo, mianhae. hbis aq ngetikny di bb, sih... MIANHAE...! dan aq bru download smash versi ovj, ngakak!

And review…. Please?


	3. Chapter 3 : Playful Kiss?

**Playful Kiss**

**Chapter 3**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Chap 3! Dah updet... moga2 pada suka. Dah udah kuusahain ini ada adegan yang seenggaknya berbeda dengan Playful Kiss yang dibintangi Oppa Hyun Joong! Hehehehe...

Hepi riding!

* * *

**Playful Kiss**

**Chapter 3 : Playful Kiss?**

"O-omo!"

Dalam daftar ruang khusus, nama Sakura Haruno tidak tertera. Bahkan di urutan ke-50 pun tidak ada. Artinya, ia gagal. Ia gagal membuktikan pada Sasuke Uchiha, gagal membuktikan tentang pandangan Sakura tentang orang pintar.

Sakura menunduk. Ia merasa malu. Sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan Sasuke, malah senjata makan tuan. Payah. Payah, Sakura Haruno!

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Kelihatannya ia kalut. Sasuke merasa sedikit kasihan dan risih. Tapi, dia juga gengsi. Jadi, dia hanya diam di sebelah Sakura.

Salah satu murid yang tadi melihat hasil tes di mading menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersebelahan. Sakuranya menunduk. Dan murid itu sadar, kalau Sakura Haruno 'kan mengajukan perjanjian dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Psst, itu 'kan Sakura Haruno. Yang waktu bulan kemarin mengajukan perjanjian dengan Uchiha-san," bisik murid itu pada temannya.

Telinga temannya bereaksi. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Benar. Sasuke dan Sakura bersebelahan di belakang mereka.

Akhirnya, bisikan itu diteruskan ke satu telinga ke telinga lain. Sampai akhirnya seluruh murid yang ada di depan mading menoleh ke belakang mereka. Sasuke yang sadar kalau dia dan Sakura dipelototi, memasang wajah biasa saja. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari kalau ia dan Sasuke dipelototi. Tingkat kemaluannya jadi bertambah.

Naruto dan para pengawalnya hadir di depan mading. Ia lihat Sakura dan Sasuke dipelototi oleh para murid. Ia langsung masuk ke kerimunan murid-murid di sana. "Ada apa ini?"

Salah satu murid menoleh pada Naruto. "Ne, Naruto. Kau tahu, 'kan. Kalau Haruno bisa masuk ke ruang khusus, Uchiha-san akan menggendong di punggungnya. Tapi, Haruno malah gagal masuk ke ruang khusus."

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sementara yang di sebelahnya malah diam saja. Naruto menaikkan alisnya pada Sasuke. "Hoi, Uchiha. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, "Hn? Bagaimana apanya?"

Sakura tak ingin mendengar tentang perjanjian itu lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan mukanya. Sementara Naruto sudah naik pitam. "Tentang taruhan itu! Sekarang Sakura-chan tidak masuk ke ruang khusus, lalu apa yang akan kau laku-"

"CUKUP, NARUTO!"

Naruto seketika menghentikan kata-katanya karena perkataan Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Sasuke-kun. Aku kalah dalam taruhan kita. Sekarang, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku." Sakura berhenti berkata, lalu diam menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. "Apapun?"

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. "I-iya."

Sasuke menghela napas dan tersenyum menyeringai. Ia memegang dan memutarkan dagu Sakura ke arah mading. "Aku mau kau lihat tanggal daftar hasil tes ruang khusus tersebut."

Sakura maju ke mading dan melihat tanggal daftar ruang khusus. Karena letaknya di atas, ia harus berjinjit. Syukur, kalau jinjit ia bisa melihat. Dan…

"O-OMO!"

Para murid pada kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura. Salah satu murid yang tinggi, tak perlu berjinjit, melihat tanggal daftar ruang khususnya.

"I-ini 'kan tanggal pada bulan kemarin! Ini tanggal daftar ruang khusus bulan kemarin, bukan bulan ini!"

Seketika, murid-murid langsung histeris. Semuanya langsung melihat tanggal pada daftar ruang khusus. Benar! Sekarang 'kan bulan Agustus. Ini, sih, bulan Juli!

"Akh! Sudah pada ngumpul, ya! Gomen, ini hasil tes bulan ini. Kakashi-sensei lupa menempelnya kemarin," ucap guru perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, Shizune.

Semua murid langsung berseru kesal. Mereka baru kena tipu! Apalagi, mereka paling kesal dengan Kakashi! Guru itu sudah terkenal telat, pelupa, pula!

"Minggir sebentar, ya. Ini mau ditempel." Para murid langsung meminggirkan diri mereka dan membiarkan Shizune lewat. Sesampainya tepat di depan mading, Shizune mengambil selotip dan menempelkan hasil tesnya di mading. Selesai menempel, Shizune langsung meninggalkan para murid yang ada di sana.

Murid-murid di sana langsung berlari menuju mading dan mencari nama mereka. Sakura mau melihat, tapi ia terlalu kecil.

'_**Uukh... tubuh pendekku!**_' batin Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan melihat hasil tesnya, dengan para murid meminggirkan diri mereka. Sasuke menyeringai, hasilnya sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan bulan lalu, di peringkat satu.

Sasuke melihat dari peringkat dua sampai 50. Dan sebenarnya, ia kaget. Tapi jaim saja. Dia melihat nama seseorang yang membuat terheran-heran. Tapi, hei! Bukankah dia yang mengajarkan.

"Hn, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura tersentak. Namanya dipanggil Sasuke, seperti dipanggil seorang presiden saja. Dia berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menunjuk ke hasil tes tersebut.

"Aku mau kau cari namamu di hasil tes ini," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mencari namanya di hasil tes tersebut. Tapi... kenapa namanya tidak ada!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... namaku tidak ada di sini! Aku ikut tes, kok!" kata Sakura panik. Ia menunjuk pada hasil tesnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. Seberapa bodohnya Sakura ini? Bahkan mencari namanya sendiri tidak bisa. "Memangnya kau mencari namamu di bagian mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uum... di bagian peringkat 51 sampai 240..."

Sasuke sweatdropped. Kenapa Sakura tak sempat berpikir untuk melihat di hasil tes untuk kelas khusus? Sasuke memutar badan Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mencari namanya lagi.

Sakura mencari namanya sekali lagi. Ia mencari namanya dari peringkat satu. Ah, tertera dengan jelas. Sasuke Uchiha. Anak terjenius sesekolah. Tidak mungkin tersingkirkan. '_**Cha! Pujaanku memang hebat!**_' batin Sakura.

"Hoi. Mau sampai kapan melihat namaku di situ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk kepalanya. Sakura mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang ditepuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sakura kembali mencari namanya dari peringkat 2 sampai 50, dan matanya membelalak.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" toleh Sakura pada Sasuke. Ia hanya menyeringai dan memutar kepala Sakura ke depan lagi. Sakura tidak percaya. Namanya, namanya...

"Hm? Mana nama Sakura-chan? Hm... Ah! Sakura-chan, namamu ada di peringkat 50! Kau masuk ke ruang khusus, Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke melirik ke sebelahnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Entah mengapa.

Setelah mengetahui hasil Sakura, para murid langsung berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Haruno-san masuk ke ruang khusus. Dia berhasil."

"Bukankah Uchiha-san dan Haruno-san bertaruh untuk tes ini?"

"Sekarang Haruno-san berhasil. Apa yang akan Uchiha-san lakukan?"

Sakura yang mendengar bisikan para murid langsung _down_. Apa Sasuke mau dan bersedia melakukan taruhan itu kalau Sakura berhasil? Dia akan menggendong Sakura di punggug mengitari sekolah. Untuk seorang Uchiha, apa ia tidak merasa malu?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn. Kau berhasil, Sakura Haruno. Dan sebagai imbalan dari taruhan tersebut… aku akan menggendongmu. Tapi…"

Sakura membeku. Ada syarat apa lagi ini?

"Kau mau kugendong seperti apa? _Piggyback-ride_? _Bridal style_? Dipanggul di pundakku? Atau yang lainnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sakura dengan sukses terkejut seterkejut-kejutnya. Tawaran macam apa itu! Sekarang Sakura sedang bertarung dalam otaknya. Apa yang harus ia pilih? Tapi… kenapa Sasuke menawarkan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan? Tambah pusing saja.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura kebingungan langsung menaikkan alisnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia langsung membuka mulut, "Sakura-chan, kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" Dan Naruto langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

"Diam saja kau, Uzumaki. Ini taruhanku dengan Sakura Haruno."

"Tapi kau enggan, 'kan? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"Ini bukan masalah suka atau tidak suka. Ini taruhan yang kubuat bersama Sakura Haruno."

Naruto langsung geram dan menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"KYAA! Na-Naruto! Turunkan aku!" pekik Sakura. Sekarang, Sakura tambah panik. Naruto ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam taruhan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar, tapi terganggu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan... bukankah dia tidak keberatan kalau aku menggendongmu? Benar begitu, 'kan, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sambil menyindir pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura, lalu memutar badannya. "Terserah kalian saja."

"Yuhuuuu! Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

"Na-Naruto! Lebih baik kau menggendongku sampai ke kelas saja, tidak perlu mengitari sekolah!"

"_Aye aye_, _Sir_!"

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto berlari sambil menggendong Sakura sampai ke kelas mereka. Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat mereka berdua. Dan seketika, orang-orang di belakangnya berbisik-bisik. Bisikan yang Sasuke dengar dari belakangnya membuatnya kesal dan akhirnya ia pergi dari kantin menuju kelasnya.

"Naruto, turunkan aku... kita 'kan sudah ada di depan kelas..." keluh Sakura. "Tenang saja, Sakura-chan... aku akan menggendong sampai ke bangkumu, ya," kata Naruto dengan mantap sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya ke atas bibirnya. Sakura hanya menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Naruto menurunkan Sakura tepat di sebela bangku Sakura. Sakura langsung duduk di bangkunya dan kepalanya ditaruh di atas meja. Tenten dan Temari langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kita sudah lihat hasil tesnya, lho. Hebat kamu, masuk ke 50 besar ruang khusus..." kata Tenten sambil menyenggol Sakura. Wajah Sakura tetap cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lho? Kenapa?

'_Huuuh... kenapa aku tidak setuju untuk digendong Sasuke-kun, ya... haah..._' batin Sakura sedih.

**XXXXX**

"Sakura-chaaan! Selamat, ya... kau masuk ke ruang khusus, 'kan? Hohoho... Sakura-chan memang pintar..." puji Mikoto sambil memeluk Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah kecil dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Bibi... aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk tanpa bantuan Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang minum coka cora (plesetan) tidak membalas lirikan Sakura.

"Tuh... Sasuke, Sakura 'kan sudah berjuang untuk masuk ruang khusus, kenapa kau tidak memberikan ucapan selamat padanya? Ibu dengar kau hanya menunjukkannya dan tidak mengucapkannya sama sekali. Ayo, Sasuke..." perintah ibunya sambil menyikut pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggerutu dan melanjutkan minum minumannya.

"Hanya masuk ruang khusus sekali, apa yang dibanggakan?" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil minum.

Sekarang, jam 16.45, keluarga Sasuke dan keluarga Sakura tengah merayakan keberhasilan Sakura atas masuknya ia ke ruang khusus. Tentu saja ini adalah rencana Mikoto. Mereka makan-makan di restoran Prancis dekat kantor Fugaku.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan... makan yang banyak," kata Mikoto sambil memotong beef stroganof yang ada di meja depan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia memakan beef stroganof-nya dan melirik lagi ke arah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, dia hanya minum tanpa makan.

Asuma dan Fugaku terlihat senang sekali. Wajah mereka berdua memerah sambil mengangkat gelas mereka. Rupanya mereka mabuk.

"Fugaku Sayang, Asuma... jangan mabuk-mabukan seperti itu... di sini 'kan ada Sakura. Bagaimana nanti dia meniru..." keluh Mikoto sambil mengambil gelas mereka berdua. Fugaku dan Asuma menggerutu dan akhirnya memilih makan makanan yang mereka pesan. Mikoto tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan makanannya.

Sakura selesai makan dan mengambil gelasnya. Dan sifat bodohnya masih menempel di otak Sakura. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia...

Gluk gluk gluk...

"Puaaah...! Minuman ini enak sekali meski rasanya seperti buah anggur..." kata Sakura sambil menaruh gelasnya ke meja dengan hentakan keras. Semuanya, termasuk Sasuke, langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah dengan seringaian yang mencurigakan. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau! Orang pintar, Sasuke Uchiha... hik, aku... berhasil masuk ke ruang-hik, khusus, lho... kenapa-hik, tidak ada gendongan sesuai perkataanmu-hik, haah..." gumam Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri langsung terkaget-kaget. Kenapa Sakura membahas soal gendongan itu?

"Ayo... kalau kau tidak mau menggendongku... hik, kau akan kucium... tepat di-hik, bibirmu..." ucap Sakura sambil berdiri di dan menuju kursi Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, ia duduk di paha Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan tanpa sadar menumpahkan minumannya. "Sa-Sakura Haruno!"

"Mmm... kenapa, Sasuke-kun~ hm?" lirih Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Lalu, ia menempelkan badannya dengan badan Sasuke, bisa dibilang, Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat.

"... Mmmh..."

"Sakura Haruno... lepaskan aku kalau kau mau kugendong..."

Sakura langsung lepas dari Sasuke dan duduk di kursinya lagi. Sasuke menghela napas kesal dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sakura. Dan terpaksa, ia harus pulang ke rumah duluan bersama Sakura. "Ibu, aku minta kunci rumahnya."

Dengan sigap, Mikoto memberikan Sasuke kunci rumahnya. Sakura yang dalam keadaan mabuk langsung ditarik dan digendong oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas kesal dan keluar dari restoran. Sedangkan Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi dan Asuma menetap di sana.

Di perjalanan, Sakura terus bergumam tidak jelas sampai membuat Sasuke jengkel. Mungkin ideku ini ide buruk pertamaku, keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Uuuh... padahal... aku sangat menyu-hik... kaimu... Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya setengah terkejut. Ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum kecil. '_Heh..._'

Dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai mereka berdua sampai di rumah...

* * *

Cit cit cuit...

"Nngh..."

Pagi sudah datang. Matahari menyalami gadis berambut pink yang baru saja berhasil memasuki ruang khusus. Ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin.

'_Kemarin 'kan diajak Bibi Mikoto ke restoran untuk merayakan keberhasilanku masuk ruang khusus. Lalu... apa lagi?_'

Krieet...

"Hn, sudah bangun?"

Sakura langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sasuke membuka pintu dengan pakaian seragam lengkap. Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri, lalu menutup dirinya dengan selimut warna pink-nya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Aku disuruh Ibu untuk membangunkanmu, dan sepertinya berhasil," ucap Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan mendumel sendiri. "Sasuke-kun bodoh!"

Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mengambil handuknya, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Sakura-chaaan... bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya Mikoto dengan ceria. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ayo duduk, Sakura. Sarapan dulu!" suruh Mikoto dan mengantarkan Sakura duduk di sebelah Asuma, berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Mikoto menyiapkan roti dengan bermacam-macam selai dan susu putih hangat.

Sakura sedikit melirik ke seberangnya, alias Sasuke, yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya dengan sendok kecil. Tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya, plus wajah datar nan tenang. Nurani Sakura sudah banjir mimisan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'_Sasuke-kun, keren sekali..._'

Sasuke yang merasa ditatapi terus-terusan melihat ke arah seberangnya. Sakura tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sasuke langsung memakan roti tanpa selainya. Sasuke menggerutu kecil dan menaruh cangkir kopinya. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan."

"A, a, a, Sasu-chan... Kau pergi bersama Sakura-chan. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia nyasar di jalan?" tanya Mikoto sekaligus menyuruh Sasuke untuk berangkat bersama Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas kesal dan mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi ke teras depan mengambil sepatu.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke sudah mau pergi! Ayo cepat makannya, biar bisa pergi bareng!"

"I-iya, Bibi!"

Dengan lahap dan cepat, Sakura memakan rotinya dan mengambil tas punggungnya dan langsung pergi ke teras mengambil sepatunya. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan santai dan tenang, Sasuke berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu Break Down - Kim Hyun Joong. Dan di belakangnya, Sakura tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" teriaknya dengan napas terengah-engah. Sasuke menoleh dan matanya memincing.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Kita bareng."

"Kemarin 'kan sudah."

"Kita 'kan hidup bersama, Sasuke-kun. Sudah sewajarnya kita berangkat bareng, begitu juga saat pulang."

"Kau mengigau? Sekali lagi kutegaskan, kita hanya tinggal dalam satu atap. Boro-boro tinggal bersama."

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura dengan nada mendengkur sambil memegang lengan seragam Sasuke. Yang dipanggil menghela napas panjang dan berjalan kembali, bersama Sakura.

"Hanya 20 meter dari sekolah saja kau boleh nempel denganku."

"Yey!"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas...

**Playful Kiss**

"Ya! Tiga hari lagi, tepat hari Jum'at, kita akan mengadakan kemping di gunung selama tiga hari dua malam. Bawa makanan secukupnya, ya. Tentu saja baju ganti juga bawa," beritahu Anko sambil menulis di papan tulis. Para siswa menggerutu karena di musim panas bukannya ke pantai malah ke gunung. Kepala Sekolah Jiraiya memang payah, gerutu para siswa. Para siswi juga sama saja, inginnya pakai bikini yang sudah dibeli, malah bakal pakai baju tebal dan naik ke gunung.

"Ck, ck, ck. Kalian jangan lupa, Jiraiya-kochousama itu mempunyai beberapa villa besar yang muat dua kelas. Dan untuk para siswi, kalian bisa memakai bikini yang kalian inginkan. Karena di sana ada kolam renang yang cukup bagus," tutur Anko sambil menggoyangkan kapurnya ke kanan ke kiri.

SIIIING...

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY!"

Kelas 3-7 langsung berkompak ria. Kirain kemping ke gunung yang biasa. Nggak tahunya mereka salah!

**XXXXX**

"Hm..."

"Ya... sekolah kita akan mengadakan kemping tiga hari dua malam. Meski ini musim panas, Jiraiya-kochousama mengadakan kemping di gunung," ucap guru berambut perak yang mengenakan masker flu sambil tersenyum penuh arti dalam masker dan buku berwarna oranyenya. Meski acara kemping juga, kelas 3-1 paling ujung-ujungnya ada belajar lagi. Sasuke yang duduk di barisan paling kanan, bangku ketiga dari depan, hanya mengiyakan perkataan gurunya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela.

* * *

**Playful Kiss**

"Kau harus membeli baju renang baru, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Mikoto yang sedang berada di kamarnya. Begitu Mikoto tahu tentang acara kemping sekolah dan disuruh membawa baju renang, ia langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk membeli baju renang.

"Ta-tapi... untuk apa aku membeli baju renang lagi? Baju renang dari sekolah juga ada, Bi..." ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan baju renang sekolah warna biru dongker yang di bagian dadanya terpampang nama 'Sakura Haruno'. Tipikal baju renang sekolah memang seperti itu.

"Huuu... Sakura-chan, kalau pakai baju ini, Sasu-chan mana tertarik. Kalau kau memakai bikini, Sasu-chan baru mau. Mumpung ada kolam renang di sana, cobalah goda Sasu-chan dengan bikini..." saran Mikoto. Wajah Sakura langsung panas saat mendengar pernyataan Mikoto. Bayangan saat Sasuke mendekati Sakura karena memakai bikini.

_"Sakura..."_

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sekarang berada di depannya. Sakura menunduk malu karena dia sekarang memakai bikini._

_"Sakura, kau..."_

_"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Dadamu rata, ya."_

_"A-apa?"_

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura langsung tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tuh, 'kan, bahkan dalam bayangan saja Sasuke sudah menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan. Sakura membuka sedikit kerah bajunya dan melihat dalam bajunya. Tuh, RATA.

"Sudah, Sakura-chan. Rata nggak rata Sasu-chan masih menarik, kok. Masa Sasu-chan tidak sadar kecantikan Sakura-chan, sih... berarti Sasu-chan akan Bibi bawa ke dokter mata. Tenang saja, ya. Dan besok, ikut Bibi ke supermarket, ya."

"Iya, Bi..."

**XXXXX**

Sasuke di ruang TV sedang membaca buku novel bersama Itachi yang sedang menonton TV. Tumben-tumbenan si bungsu Uchiha tidak belajar.

"Oh, ya. Tiga hari lagi kamu mau kemping, ya?" tanya Itachi sambil mengemut garpu yang awalnya menusuk satu potong kue cokelat bikinan Mikoto. Sasuke hanya membalas, "Hn," dan membalikkan halaman selanjutnya.

"Adikku ini benar-benar nggak menarik, ya. Kosakatamu sedikit, kok pintar," sindir Itachi sambil mengunyah kue. Sasuke menggerutu dan bangkit dari sofa.

Sasuke naik ke lantai dua dan saat ia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sadar kalau pintu kamar Sakura terbuka.

'_Haah... anak bodoh. Pintu kamar kalau mau tidur, ya ditutup..._' batin Sasuke. Sasuke berniat untuk menutup pintu kamar Sakura, tapi di dalam...

Sakura sedang mengenakan pakaian renang berwarna putih model pakaian renang yang menutup seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia melihat sosoknya sendiri di depan cermin dan melakukan gaya-gaya yang seksi. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya menahan tawa.

"Hoi. Malam-malam harusnya pakai piyama, bukannya pakaian renang, Bodoh."

"Sa-Sasuke!"

"Cepat ti— AAW!"

"PERGI! DASAR MESUM!"

Saat Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang seperti itu, dia langsung mengambil bantal untuk menutup tubuhnya dan mengambil bantal lagi untuk melempar Sasuke, dan Sasuke kena lemparan bantal Sakura. Sambil menahan tawa, Sasuke kabur dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura sudah benar-benar malu habis-habisan. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sedang bergaya di depan cermin? Lho, bukannya kau memang mau seperti itu, Sakura? Biar Sasuke melirikmu mengenakan pakaian renang dengan gaya seksi?

_'__**Tapi, bukan sekarang waktunya, Author Bodoh!**_'

* * *

**Playful Kiss**

Tepat hari Jum'at, murid-murid kelas tiga SMU Konoha akan kemping di gunung pada musim panas. Murid-murid berkumpul di parkiran depan sekolah. Meskipun kemping di gunung, mereke mengenakan pakaian yang pendek-pendek.

"Yoo... semua sudah pada hadir, 'kan? Kecuali yang tidak hadir?" tanya Kakashi dengan toa.

"Iyaaa..."

"Nanti kalian di absen di dalam bis oleh sensei pembimbing masing-masing. Dan sekarang akan Sensei umumkan nomor bis yang akan kalian naiki. Oke... bis nomor 1 diisi oleh kelas 3-1 dan kelas... 3-7."

'_**CHA! Sebis dengan Sasuke-kun!**_' semangat nurani Sakura. Selagi Sakura bersenang-senang ria dengan nuraninya, Naruto menepuk dan memeluk pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan! Di bis 'kan ada tempat duduk berdua, kau bersamaku, ya? Aku tahu kau suka duduk dekat jendela. Oke, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan pose ala Guy-sensei. Mata Sakura memincing ke arah lain dan sweatdropped.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto! Sakura tentu duduk bersama kami! 'Kan di bis ada kursi untuk bertiga!" sergah Tenten sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura langsung menatap Tenten dengan tatapan, '_Terima kasih, Tenten!_'

"Mou... Sakura-chan..."

"Gomen, Naruto. Saat pulangnya nanti aku duduk denganmu, deh..."

"Serius, Sakura-chan!" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menangkup kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Yuhuuu! Saranghae, Sakura-chan!"

"Na-Naruto!"

Di lain sisi, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah memeluk Sakura dengan wajah tidak suka.

**XXXXX**

"Ya, semuanya. Selamat datang di vila kebanggaanku. Kemping ini akan dimulai dengan kalian mengambil ikan di tepi sungai. Sungainya terletak di daerah bawah vila ini. Hanya sekitar 500 meter dari sini kalau jalan kaki. 15 menit lagi kalian sudah kumpul di sini setelah meletakkan barang-barang kalian di kamar yang telah diatur untuk kelompok yang telah disusun," ucap Jiraiya dengan bangga. Murid-murid lain sudah mendesah kesal. 15 menit lagi disuruh jalan ke daerah bawah sejauh 500 meter? Naik gunung dengan jalan kaki saja 100 meter, capek, tahu!

Yap. Author sengaja mempercepat ceritanya, jadi seluruh murid sudah sampai di vila Jiraiya-kochousama.

"Aargh... capeknya..." keluh Tenten sambil meregangkan badannya. Sakura dan Temari menggerakkan badannya supaya badan mereka tidak ikut pegal. Sakura dan Temari berada di kelompok yang sama, sedangkan Tenten berada di kelompok lain bersama Naruto.

"Aku juga pegal, Tenten. Ayo, taruh barang-barang kita, lalu kita balik lagi ke sini," kata Sakura sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam vila, diikuti Tenten dan Temari. Kelompok Sakura ditempatkan di lantai 2 nomor 12 khusus perempuan

**XXXXX**

Kelompok kemping dibagi menjadi 10 kelompok. Karena murid-murid yang tidak ikut ada sekitar 30 orang, satu kelompok ada 21 orang. Dan setiap kelompok disuruh mencari ikan di sungai sebanyak banyaknya anggota pada satu kelompok. Dan sekarang, setiap kelompok sedang giat-giatnya mengambil ikan di sungai tersebut. Tiba-tiba para murid menjadi antusias, padahal mereka awalnya melenguh kecapekan dan menggerutu terus.

"Temari, aku cuma bisa dapat satu..."

"Ya, nggak apa-apa. Perutmu juga cukupnya makan satu, kan? Kelompok kita Cuma dapat 12 ekor, kok. Pancingan kita itu nanti guru-guru juga kebagian. Bisa dibilang, kita mengambilkan jatah ikan buat guru."

"Huuu... ya, sudahlah. Sudah, 'kan? Ayo, balik."

"He-eh."

Selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, 10 kelompok tersebut mendapatkan ikan yang cukup jatah satu setengah hari. Selesai mengambil ikan, para kelompok disuruh berkumpul lagi.

"Ya, anak-anak. Sensei akan memberitahukan permberitahuan penting untuk kalian semua!" ucap Kakashi lantang dengan toa. Murid-murid sudah menggerutu, lagi. Ada yang memijat-mijat pundaknya, menggerak-gerakkan badannya supaya tidak linu, dan mengobrol dengan satu sama lain.

"Kalian pasti capek, 'kan? Jiraiya-kochousama memperbolehkan kalian untuk istrirahat selama dua setengah jam untuk istirahat di kolam renang pribadinya. Silakan kalian untuk membawa pakaian renang kalian bagi yang bawa, dan bersenang-senang. Setelah itu, jamuan makan malam dengan ikan akan dihidangkan untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY!**"

Tanpa pemberitahuan bubar, para murid sudah bubar sendiri, meninggalkan Kakashi dan guru-guru lainnya di lapangan vila. Para siswi sangat senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa memamerkan pakaian renang mereka. Sedangkan para siswa kesenengan bisa melihat tubuh-tubuh para siswi yang mungkin seksi.

**XXXXX**

Murid-murid yang sampai di kolam renang tanpa basa-basi langsung mencemplungkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. Kolam renang pribadi Jiraiya-kochousama sangat luas dan besar! Padahal ini 'kan di atas gunung. Siswa-siswa ada yang sedang main di dalam kolam, rileks di kursi panjang, minum-minum di bar pinggir kolam, dan bersiul-siul jika ada sisiwi yang mengenakan bikini lewat.

"Sakura, nggak masuk ke kolam?" tanya Tenten yang sedang senam supaya masuk ke dalam kolam tidak keram. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan memilih duduk di pinggir kolam sambil memainkan kakinya di dalam kolam.

"Aku nggak bisa berenang," ucap Sakura dengan terkekeh-kekeh. Tenten ber-oh dan selesai dengan senamnya, ia masuk ke kolam dan berenag dengan Temari. Sakura menghela napas, iri melihat orang-orang bisa berenang. 'Haah... kelihatannya asyik sekali..."

"Sakura-chan, tidak berenang?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya, rupanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kuajari mau, ya? Aku jago berenang, kok!" ucap Naruto mantap. Tanpa izin, Naruto menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style dan berlari menuju seluncuran kolam yang tinggi sekali. Jika kau naik, kau akan berada di ketinggian 20 meter. Sakura melihat ke bawah dan mulai takut.

"Na-Naruto, turunkan aku! Aku takut!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat. Naruto merasa _happy_ dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menempatkan Sakura ke seluncuran dan mendorong pelan. Meski pelan, Sakura tetap terdorong dan meluncur ke bawah.

"**KYAAAAAA!**"

**BRUUUUSH!**

"Mmh... to*blup*... haa*blup*..."

'_Kami-sama, apa aku akan mati!_'

Sasuke sedang membaca buku sambil duduk, sampai ia mendengar lengkingan suara seseorang.

"...**KYAAAAAAAA!**"

**BRUUUSH!**

"Suara ini... Sakura Haruno...?" tanya Sasuke. Ia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan bukunya di kursi panjang. _Poor_ buku... hiks...

Sasuke melihat sesuatu berwarna pink dan... lengan yang bergoyang-goyang di permukaan air? Melihat lebih dekat lagi, ia langsung konek kalau itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Begitu tahu kalau Sakura sedang kesusahan dan tenggelam, Sasuke dengan secepat kilat langsung melepas kaos putih yang dipakainya tadi dan meninggalkan ia dengan celana renang sontog warna army dan melompat ke dalam kolam. Secepat kilat ia berenang dan berusaha menangkap Sakura yang sedang _struggling _di dalam air. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan ia berhasil menangkap Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura tidak sadarkan diri. Dan langsung Sasuke membawanya ke tepi kolam. Orang-orang langsung mengerubungi mereka berdua. Bisik-bisik berkeliweran di kuping Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno? Hey, Jidat!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, tapi tak ada reaksi. Dan Sasuke langsung mengambil tindakan, ia menaruh kedua telapak tangan Sakura di atas dadanya dan langsung mendorong dadanya supaya air dalam tubuhnya keluar, tapi nihil.

Tak ada cara lain, ia melakukan pertolongan pertama yang kedua, yang sudah pasti para reader tahu.

Naruto yang awalnya panik tidak melihat Sakura dari atas langsung berniat turun. Ia melihat segerombolan orang di pinggir kolam. Naruto langsung masuk ke gerombolan itu dan jantung serasa mau copot saat melihat pusat perhatian tersebut.

Sasuke Uchiha, berciuman dengan Sakura yang sedang pingsan di sana.

Karena Naruto tidak tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya, mari kita lihat di chapter berikutnya! 3

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hyaaaaaaaaa...! aku pasti updatenya lama buangets! Mian, chingudeul... karena selama 2011 disibukkan dengan UN, dan sekarang tugas sebagai murid SMA plus bendahara, plus calon anggota OSIS #amiiin ...

Sudah ada bedakah fic ini dengan drama aslinya? Kuharap begitu, dan ini tidak mengecawakan chingudeul... hhehheehehheee...

Dan para ELF, senangkah kalian kalau **MR. SIMPLE** sudah released 3 Agustus kemarin? Omooooooooo! Aa Jungsuny keren banget, donk! #Angelthumsup

Dan karena sekarang bulan romadon, aq lagi seneng2ny bikin oneshot. Ada 2 yg kepikiran di otakku sekarang, 1 AU dan 1 semi-canon... moga2 trbit sebelum lebaran... ^V^

Tolong berikan **REVIEW** yg banyak... supaya aq bisa updet lagi dan Aa Jungsu pulang ke rumah jalanin ibadah puasa dengan aq... #ditabokAngels

Dan Author Notes berakhir dengan gajenya...


End file.
